brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:LEGOCityManiac11
. Your Welcome Done and your welcome. By the way you can also edit the colours of your Talk Page Archive Box by editing the bgcolor, bdcolor and color. 12:14, October 2, 2010 (UTC) re-Parts Inventory Hi, I have not actually created a parts inventory for a page before, but, the easiest way for you to do one, would be to find a set page that has had one created for it already and copy the way it has been done, use the external links section of the article to open a separate page with the set inventory, and add the parts to your newly created inventory page. If you do anything wrong just watch for other users editing the page and take note of the changes they make. If this is not to clear let me know and I will try to help you some more. Cheers Gladiatoring 21:34, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : Yes I did, and I do understand, I would add that I do not enjoy blocking people and it this case, it was a last resort, perhaps to make you stop and think about the category guidelines before adding categories, I did let it go a few times. I hope you will continue to edit here as it seems you are, and also that you bear no ill-will toward the action I took. Lets move on and enjoy our Brickipedia to the fullest. Happy editing. Cheers Gladiatoring 21:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Tense of Articles Hi, Can you not change articles tense from "was" to "is" . The tense of articles is at the moment being voted on as to how to word such articles in the forum, and at this point in time it looks as if past present and future tense will be added to the MOS. In other words articles from past years will use the past tense and the correct grammar will be "was". cheers Gladiatoring 22:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Brickset Account What is your brickset account name? Mine is BobaFett2. 00:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I had forgotten about that. Anyways, on brickset.com, click the More... brick/tab/button. Then, the first of the "boxes" says My Friends. Click Go to My Friends. There, you can search for other users and add them as friends. 00:30, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Minifigure Hello, in a page, Minifigure should be capitalized.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Hello Legocitymaniac11, I was just wondering if you would like to look and possibly join Ipods wiki. I am in desperate need of a few patrollers and administrators; but anyways can you take a look at it and tell me what you think? :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']] [[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 21:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) re-Changing article name hi, To move articles there is a move tab above on the same tab line as the edit button, When you click this it will take you to a page where you type the new name for the article and the reason. Just as a side note, when renaming set page please be sure that you are renaming to the correct title. some sets listed on databases, lugnet ,brickset and bricklink use different names, this is not always incorrect. Gladiatoring 23:48, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Parts articles * Hi, I've noticed you've been creating a few parts pages. Just letting you know that parts pages are meant to be based on the Design ID, not the Element ID. The difference being that the Design ID is the overall mould of the part and includes all of the colours, but there is on Element ID for every colour of every part. So basically, you need to use the numbers which can be found on sites like peeron.com. Thanks :) 00:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ** Sorry about the confusion there, we don't currently have it on the MoS or anything, which we need to fix. I'll look for the original vote forum now and put up anything else relevant. 00:35, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks dude.:) :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']] [[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 01:01, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes * Hi, can you please add appropriate infoboxes when creating new articles? It' much easier to click the button to load in infobox on a new page than to go and find the code and paste it in after the page has been created. Thanks, 00:18, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ** Hey, when you click a redlink or hit "create", you should get something like this coming up: View this template |alk}}|'You are starting a brand new discussion page.'|'You are starting a brand new article.'}} * To create the page, start typing in the box below. If you are here by mistake, just click your browser's back button. * Check out ' ' for more information on how to edit wiki pages. * Please do not create articles on custom creations. Such articles belong at the Custom Lego Wiki. * Don't forget to categorise articles by adding Category:Name to the bottom of the page! A list of categories can be found on . ::Then, to load up the part infobox, you just need to click the "part" box, and the part infobox will be loaded into the page. Then you just need to fill it out as best you can. Hope that helps, but if you have any problems with it, let me know. 03:21, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Category:Star Wars Episode I http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Star_Wars_Episode_I The page has been destroyed, because there are no category pages for subthemes of Starwars. cheers Gladiatoring 00:16, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Your LEGO Sets... Hi, I was just wondering wether you would like your list of all your LEGO Sets put into a scroll box to make your Userpage shorter. If so please tell me and I will do it as soon as possible. I won't be offended if you say no. 19:43, October 22, 2010 (UTC) New talk pages When you create a new talk page to an article, would you mind adding at the top of the talk or pressing the button "Insert talk page header"? Thanks! :) 18:16, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, can you please not create talkpages just to put a talkheader on them. Cheers ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 10:27, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, originally people kept doing that and it got annoying for everyone trying to look at actual discussions on talk pages and the recent changes. So we decided that we should stop just placing talkheaders on blank pages. Hope that answers you question ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 09:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:System DUPLO, Primo, TECHNIC, and System are all different toylines. That's why I removed the System becuase DUPLO is the toyline. 00:34, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Adding categories Hi, Just looking at the last couple of pages you created, I am having the same problem, I cant see the add Category button either. I am not sure why this is the case, but I presume its something to do with Wikia. Another option is to add the categories manually by editing the page and typing for example Category:1967 to add the category 1967. A list of Category Names can be found here http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories, hope this helps Gladiatoring 02:38, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Brickipedian of the Month I nominated you for Brickipedian of the month. Do you accept? If so, please reply and put on your page. 17:51, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas... You're welcome and Merry Christmas to you to! 08:37, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Patroller I have given you patroller rights because you have been making consistent good edits. Your edits will now mark pages as patrolled (I don't see any difference, but apparently there is one). You can do a few other things as well. 14:37, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I think you're great! Hope you're nominated!-#### Signature... Hi LEGOCityManiac11, I was wondering whether you would like a signature? I can create you one of your own design and preferences or you can have one smilar to mine. I won't be cross if you say no, it's just out of intrest. 21:07, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Want to discuss about Part articles? Here is the link. http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Parts_without_printings_and_Parts_with_printings LEGO Lord 22:06, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Well done Hello. First off, I would like to thank you for edits and invite you to contribute here. All contributions should be submitted by Wednesday. Thanks for all your hard work over the year, ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 00:40, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Your contributions have been added, and you have been mentioned, in my review of the year. Thanks for taking part and for your work over the last year. -----Happy New Year- Kingcjc 00:21, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Brickipedian of the Month Congratulations, you're Brickipedia's Brickipedian of the Month for January! Feel free to place on your userpage :) ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 17:33, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations! Sorry for the late message but, Congratulations on being Brickipedia of the Month for January 2011! You deserved it! Also just out of intrest would you like to be a Rollback? If so I will put a nomination request in for you. P.S. Please voice you're opinion on my request for Adminship. Thanks, kind regards. 11:10, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! Thank you so much for voicing you're opinion in my request for Adminship and supporting me! I really appreciate it! Thanks again, kind regards. 11:33, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Appearances/Appearance It's always appearances. 13:26, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Funny Photo You're right. That photo IS funny! And congrats for getting Brickipedian of the Month for January 2011! MillieMuddFan67 19:42, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Images It's better to use bricklink to get part images most of the time-the images you have been getting from peeron are low quality. 14:52, February 7, 2011 (UTC) British/American Spelling... Hi LEGOCityManiac11. Just so that you know, here at Brickipedia we use the British Spelling so therefore Gray should be spelled as Grey. Thanks, kind regards. 11:24, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Inventory Hi, I don't think you can create inventory pages anymore, since the change with wikia the tab for the inventory page does not appear. AJRaddatz may know more about this and if it will be implemented again, cheers Gladiatoring 02:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :We currently don't have anyway to link to them, since wikia changed the skin and stuff, but you can create them by going to the create new article box and putting in Setname/Inventory. - cjc 07:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Blue Atlantis Key I just noticed you made a page for one of the Atlantis keys. There's already a page for it, but under a different part number: Part 87748pb04. Which one's right? --Dunjohn 10:38, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I dont know sorry I dont know Gladiatoring 00:17, June 29, 2011 (UTC) * They seemed to have removed preloadables - the closet is that templates bit whichj seems useless as it only puts *sigh* Kingcjc 13:37, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Congrats I have seen you on the 39 clues wiki Wiseamy-My Talk re/chat i wer not mad you took a photo of me in the chat i was happy i were just curious --the question is:is or is not? 17:52, August 17, 2011 (UTC) set knowledge Ihear you know lots about Lego City? Well i have a problem. I got a set in 2010, I think it was a promo set but I can't find the page. It was a small boat set. Please repley ASAP. -- These are not the penguins you are looking for 10:13, September 25, 2011 (UTC) No, Sorry it wasnt that promo set. I might be able to find the instructions while I'm cleaning my room. -- These are not the penguins you are looking for 21:32, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:New Design I don't know. I didn't know we were going to change it. Hi, I'm really sorry if you don't like the design. I implemented it in the hope that other users would feel that it looks more like a LEGO fan-site. If you still wish to use the random page feature just copy and paste 'Special:RandomPage' into the search box. If you aren't happy with it, please, feel free to make a forum about it at Forum:Administration. Once again I'm really sorry about the trouble caused by my actions in implementing the new feature. Kind regards. 14:10, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Euro prices * Please see Forum:Euro_Formatting :) 11:38, December 15, 2011 (UTC) scrolling box Hi, you could make your userpage better by putting your sets into this. 12:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) What happened to the live chat?thx Mr.Brick 01:52, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Encyclopaedia. - CJC 07:29, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Prices * Hi, please don't add EU and UK out the front of the prices, the MoS has them as plain € and £. Thanks, 21:28, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ** No worries :) Yes, US/AU is still used, since we need to have some way of distinguishing what $ is what. That may change in the future, I've suggested maybe allowing more prices in the infobox, but with the forum revamp and the reviews/customs stuff, it got a bit forgotten. But for now, it's just US $ / € / £ / AU $ 02:08, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter A little help with 75891 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Race Car